runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia
All users who want to enlist in Runescape - BoA may add their name to either the "Defenders" or "Attackers of Asgarnia" subsection. Anyone who wants to play as an officer for the Asgarnian Marine Corps must be approved by Chiafriend12 at his talk page, or at this page's talk page. Rules *Posts must abide by wiki rules. *All posts must be atleast one paragraph. *Please use easy-to-read grammar and spelling in your posts. If there is a mistake someone else may fix it for you. *There cannot be more than 3 clans defending Asgarnia at once. *An opposing force also cannot have more than 3 clans. *Chiafriend12 is the primary commander of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. *After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission. *Do not post twice in a row. If you want to add more, but you are the most recent poster, just add onto your own post. Defenders of Asgarnia # of the Asgarnian Marine Corps #Emos Talk to me #Earthere #-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Attackers of Asgarnia Force composition Asgarnia Asgarnian Marine Corps *200 F2P and P2P level 30+ clan members *F Battalion **F Company **R Company *S Battalion *T Company Rebel Paladins *100 F2P and P2P clan members Enemy Legion of Skaroth *1,000 P2P level 70+ clan members Characters Chiafriend12 *Character: Mcwhite81 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: King (General of the Army/"5 Star General") *Character: Demansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Knight (Second Lieutenant) *Character: Tumarrin **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: Junior Marine (Private First Class) *Character: Wonsburry **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: White Knight (First Lieutenant) *Character: Yansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Mining Guild **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) More characters to be decided as the story progresses. Jigo22 *Character: Paladar. **Affiliation: Rebel Paladins. **Location: The Wilderness. **Status: Active. **Rank: Leader. The evil dude *Character: Nazaratol **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Decoy Leader *Character: Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Mining Guild **Status: Active **Rank: Mercenary *Character: Private Tarikto **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Port Sarim **Status: Dead **Rank: Private *Character: The Dalek Masters (Cult of Skaro) **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Port Sarim **Status: Active **Rank: Secret leaders More characters to be decided. Emosworld *Character: Elmo **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador and Taverly **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) Abyssal *Character: Xtehtank67 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Duel Arena recovery room **Status: Wounded **Rank: Lieutenant (White Knight) = Role-play = 1 McWhite sat down in his chair in the White Knights' Castle while watching a platoon of his clan do drills in the courtyard in the center of the castle. He watched for a long while. So long that the platoon went for a jog around Falador, and came back. They did some more drills, then took a break. The commander of the platoon walked into the castle. He eventually made his way to McWhite. "That's the last platoon of F Battailion that had drills scheduled for today." the Line Captain informed. "Is there any other tasks needed to be done, sir?" McWhite stood up, out of his chair and turned around. "Yeah, go find Knight Damansio. I need to tell him something." The Line Captain stood at attention and saluted. The clank of his white armor made McWhite cringe. The officer left, and McWhite got back to sitting down, watching the platoon members talk to each other. 06:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 2 A Group of assasins passed in front of the gate of the encampment, They turned and when they saw the insignia, they started running, that insignia, the same insignia that Paladar wore as a pendant, the assasins knew that that insignia meant death for them, they had been killing and robbing all day, and the Rebel Paladins didnt liked much killers, bad luck for them that they were spotted by the vigilant eye of Paladar, fast as a thunder, he got in front of them, nothing could do the Dragon Daggers of the assasins against the strenght and rapidness of his Spear, imbued with the power of the thunders, and they were riddiculized in front of the whole Paladin army, the Spear cut their clothes, and they were in their underwear, watching their Rune Armour thrown in the black floor ; "Haha... Death is too good for you!" replied Paladar as he took their possesions, while he said "Who robs the robbers is surely a good person", the embarassed assasins ran , crying, as all the army shouted " N00BS! ". After all the laughs, Paladar turned serious and began talking: "It was preety good what we did today, but its time to do our monthly trip to my Falador house, we must assure everything is all right in there, pack now and we leave inmediately".-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 3 Sir Amik was sitting at his throne in Falador. He sighed. Rumours of the arising army to attack Asgarnia has worried him so much. He had recently acquired the services of the Asgarnian Marine Corps to defend his kingdom. There was a knock at the door. A fat knight entered. "Sir Amik, the enemy has moved. In fact, one has already infiltrated the castle. But before you raise the alarm, i have something to show you" The knight removed his helmet, and there was a zip. He opened the zip, and a blue light was flashing in the room. Sir Amik looked in sheer terror. The knight was now a think skin suit, with a big, bulging green monster left with Sir Amik. The monster lunged at Sir Amik, and held him high in the air. "Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your services, NOT! The Legion of Skaroth will attack the city and leave in victory, then the whole world will fall. And it is your own fault, Sir Amik. You didn't listen to the rumours until it was confirmed by your damn guards. If you had then, the world would be safe, but no, you just had to act like some snobby king and ignore the major threat. Sir Amik Varze, your time of life is up" The Slitheen squeezed, as Sir Amik breathed his last. Sir Amik fell lifeless. The alien got out a pen and started scribbling on the walls, a message it seems. The mysterious writing on the wall. The Slitheen disappeared to hide inside the castle. His killing spree has only just started. Arnie 19:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 4 Was sitting in his chair for a bit longer until Knight Demansio came in. "You needed me, sir?" McWhite stood up, turned around, then sat on his knees backwards in the chair. "Yeah. Your platoon is ordered to head over to the Goblin Village to check on how things are doing. "Yes, sir." Demansio saluted, and headed into the courtyard. His platoon was the one that had been training earlier. "Platoon, fall out! A march to Goblin Village will happen in 10 minutes! Gather armor and weapons. Meet here back in less than eight." The platoon all got up and put on their armor. Some headed to be bank to pick up runes, arrows, or armor they had deposited earlier. McWhite was watching the platoon prepare for the march when a new recruit came in. "Sir! Sir!" "Yes Page?" McWhite was confused why the Page was exclaiming so much. "Sir Amik Varze is missing!" the Page was freaking out. "What do you mean?" "He's not where he normally is, and there's also some writing on the wall!" McWhite followed the Page to the other side of the castle to where the writing is. McWhite saw it, and read it aloud, "'For the best shields in Asgarnia, go to Cassie's shield store!' What? Is this the writing?" "Oh, no. Sorry sir. It's that writing." The Page pointed to the writing down the hall. He walked down to it and read it aloud, "'Asgarnia will cumble to the Skaroth'!" There was some mumbling on the floor above. The Page and McWhite headed up the stairs, hoping it was Amik. To their luck, it was! McWhite saw that Amik was going to die soon, so he let out a really loud call, "Lunar! Get a lunar mage up here right now! We need a lunar immediately!" A lunar magician came up, and used their "Heal group" spell to save Amik. "What's your name?" "Junior Marine Tumarrin, sir." the lunar mage responded. "Okay Tumarrin," McWhite ordered, "tele him to Taverley. There's a field hospital there." The lunar mage teleothered Sir Amik Varze to the field hospital. The Clan Leader then told Tumarrin that it would be good to teleport there also, to make sure he gets medical attention. Tumarrin did as told, and teleported. 21:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 5 The fat knight was extremely annoyed at the news of Sir Amik's amazing recovery. He got to his communications device and contacted Nazaratol. "I killed him, but someone healed him and sent him to the town of druids" "For Zamorak's sake! Don't worry, you stay in the castle. The masters won't be very pleased. I will send someone to exterminate Sir Amik, the white knights and ALL lunar mages. Over and out" But someone was eavesdropping. Private Kiril'sustaroth. The young knight ran, but the fat knight revealed his alter ego as a monster, and ran after the private. The Slitheen overpowered the private and sliced him up. The young private was hung on the wall, to be discovered. ---- Sir Amik was surrounded by lunar mages, casting spells on him continously. Sir Amik remembered his attack, and shared it with the mages and the Corps in his tent. They were shocked, but hell was yet to come. A scream filled the air. Two more. The druids were dead on the floor. A strange creature was advancing on Sir Amik's tent. It screamed "EXTERMINATE!" and a flash of blue light fired. The lunar mages were killed. So were the white knights and the Corps in the tent. Another Sergeant shot an arrow at the creature, but couldn't pierce its armour. The sergeant and his platoon fell to the floor. Massacres all round. Sir Amik was going to undergo a second death. "What the hell are you? Evil tin can?" "I. AM. A. DALEK!" BANG. Arnie 20:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 6 McWhite was trying to calm the page down when Tumarrin came back. "Sir! Sir!" McWhite was wondering why Tumarrin wasn't in Taverley. "Why aren't you in Taverley?" "We went under attack!" "By who?" "The Legion of Skaroth!" The junior marine was scared. Very scared. "What should we do, sir?" McWhite thought for a bit. "Tell R Company and S Battalion to move 70% of their men to reinforce the Falador-Taverely area. Also, tell the officers of the units to distribute salmon and potions to every soldier." "Yes, sir." Tumarrin teleported away. McWhite remembered that the platoon was heading into possible Skorath area. He also remembered that they were going to leave in less than a minute. He rushed down and through the castle to the courtyard. They were not there. They had already left. He then rushed over to the Northern exit of Falador. They were no more than 10 meters out side of the city. "Platoon! Halt!" The platoon stopped. "Fall back to this exit on the double!" The platoon double-timed it back to the city gate. Knight Demansio walked up to McWhite. "Why are we stopped, sir?" "The Skorath attacked Taverley. We need every man to defend Taverley and Falador rather than doing a patrol." He looked at the soldiers of the platoon. "Marines! Listen up!" The marines payed attention to him. "I want the archers and non-lunar mages of this platoon to get atop the city walls immediately. I then want the city gates closed, and only opened when a marine outside of the city says the password. After the doors are closed, I want a 5 feet deep, 3 feet wide and 20 feet long trench dug up for a platoon of S Battalion to use." The marines got to work with the three tasks ordered to them. Demansio was a bit miffled. "Sir, why are you ordering my platoon?" "Because I need you somewhere else. Come with me." McWhite and the officer started heading towards the Mining Guild. 21:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 7 All entrances to Falador were sealed up, and the walls and gates were raised. Nothing could get in. Or could they? There was no gigantic forcefield over the city. Nazaratol had all the 1,000 members of his army leave Goblin Village and march towards Falador. The footsoldiers (Zamorakian warriors, mages, rangers, ogres, goblins and related things) were being shot down by the archers of the marine corps. But then the dragons descended, flying onto the city battlements and burned the defenders. Demons and dragons then fell from the sky inside the city. All the footsoldiers burst down the gates, and hell was loose. The citizens were being butchered. There wasn't enough marine corps to defend. They needed allies, yet fast. Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen had murdered every white knight, marine corp and player in the castle. His great hide was scarred, yet no fatal wounds. Yet no one discovered his weakness; vinegar. He smiled. He wondered to the balcony, pondering about his new dominion. The "masters" had promised him what was left of Falador, and enslave the survivors. The Legion of Skaroth was heading towards victory in Falador. There wasn't enough time to evacuate the adventuerers and citizens of the city. The Slitheen started pin pointing in its head where to have an arms factory. ---- "The masters.....when will they join the victory?" asked a curious Zamorakian. "They are planning to take the rest of Asgarnia, just the four of them. Apparently, this world is too primitive to even scratch the polycarbide and dalekanium of the masters armour" Nazaratol replied. They laughed maniacally. McWhite and Demansio were listening. They charged, swords poised. Nazaratol teleported, as the Zamorakian warrior with two swords swung at Demansio, leaving his armour ripped to shreds. Arnie 14:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 8 McWhite pulled Demansio backwards. The sound of scratching metal of the knight's shredded armour gave the leader a nasty headache. "Knight! When I say 'come with me' that does not mean 'try to take them on by yourself'! Now come, we must get to the Mining Guild!" Knight Demansio didn't want to go as he was ordered. He wanted to avenge his platoon that has fallen. As he ran with his commanding officer he looked back to count the dead. He counted ten dead marines on the ground, none in the trench, as it wasn't finished, and then added the ten on the ground with the seven he saw die on the city wall. He got 17. There was 20 marines in his platoon including him. That meant two other platoon members were alive. A squad from east Falador met up with McWhite as they passed the Eastern bank and headed to the Mining Guild. The line sergeant from the squad asked, "What do we do, sir?! If we attack casualties will be immense!" "Follow me or your squad will be killed, Sergeant. That's what to do." McWhite told. The seven-man group headed into to the ladders that go down into the Mining Guild. The usual group of dwarfs that would say marines without 60 or more of a mining level cannot enter were not there. "Head down everyone." Every started heading down the ladders. In the Mining Guild, there was a platoon of some 25 marines that were oblivious to what was going on above ground. McWhite turned around to the squad they met up with and said, "You guys watch the ladders. Make sure nothing gets in." Demansio walked over to a senior sergeant that was talking to what was most likely a marine from his squad. "Sergeant," he started, "Where may I ask is the commanding officer for this platoon?" The sergeant pulled up the visor of his steel full helmet. "After White Knight Wonsburry left, It's been Line Sergeant Yanso." He pointed to another sergeant across the pit of coal rocks. Demansio started to walk over to Line Sergeant Yanso. "Wait. I have a question." "Yes, Sergeant?" "Is it true? Are the rumors true about th battle above?" Demansio paused. "Yes." He started walking over to Yansio. He was sitting against the wall with his two-handed sword and medium helmet on the ground. When he noticed an officer was walking towards him, he made a scurry to put on his helmet and stand at attention. "Don't worry," he assured, "you don't have to stand at attention." "Thank goodness." Yansio said out of relief. "What do you need, sir?" "I need to know where your officer is." Knight Demansio looked around. "Well, sir," The sergeant didn't really know how to say it. "White Knight Wonsburry left to go buy some steel pickaxes as ordered by our White Knight Captain some 45 minutes ago. He hasn't come back. A page went out to try to find him, but he came back after searching the Dwarven mines for 20 minutes." The knight sighed. "Well put on your armour and get the platoon ready for battle." Yansio was astounded. "What? My platoon? Battle?" "Yes. The Legion of Skorath attacked us some 10 minutes ago, and some one-third of F-Company is dead. And since your officer is either AWOL or MIA, you're the leader of this platoon. I need everyone with their armour on, and ready for battle." ---- Tumarrin ran to the lord of all of S Battalion. "Sir! Sir!" The lord turned around. "What is it?" "King McWhite ordered that 70% of S Battalion and R Company are to move up to reinforce the Falador-Taverley area. The Skorath may have or already attacked!" Tumarrin relayed. "Copy that." The lord turned around to the captains of the battalion. "You, you, you, you." He pointed at two knight captains and two line captains. "Get your units to reinforce Falador. And you," He pointed at an executive line captain. "Get your unit up to Taverley on the double!" The lord turned to Tumarrin. "Now go, go and tell R Company this too." 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 9 Meanwhile, someone in the city, shouted that something was going wrong, every citizen went to the gate, and they looked all those things coming over, at one sight, Paladar ordered to his army to garrison everyone in their houses and come back to make a formation and fight, he went to the castle to see if anyone could help, he went throught the stairs to find somebody, he crashed with the lord, "huh? Paladar? What do you want" the lord said, "we are being attacked, im afraid..." Paladar replied, "im aware of that and we will send four units to defend the city" said the lord, "ok i will go back and fight among them with my army" said Paladar while standing up and cleaning his attack cape. ---- The formation was set and ready for the battle, then the White Knights came, The Skaroth came closer even more, the fight was about to start, and the White Knights were still joking about Paladar's army beacause they only wore a cloth pendant that covered their chest and no armour, they just didn't payed attention and kept waiting until the scourge arrived.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 10 Tumarrin ran over to the Executive Line Captain of R Company. "Executive Line Captain!" The Executive Line Captain put his sword on his holster and looked towards Tumarrin. "What?" "King McWhite is ordering you to move 70% of your forces up reinforce Falador and Taverley." Tumarrin said, out of breath from his running. The Executive Line Captain turned a bit to his left, towards his platoon leaders. "Platoon leaders!" They stood at attention. "1st and 2nd platoons are to move up to Falador, and 3rd to Taverley, on the double!" The Knights and White Knights started walking to their platoons to bark orders to move out. ---- Two minutes, that felt like 30, passed in the Mining Guild. Everyone was in their armour, ready for battle. It was qiuet until, "McWhite! Someone's coming down the ladder!" called out the Line Sergeant from the squad that met up with King McWhite above ground. McWhite could only walk some four feet before the man in white was at the bottom of the ladder. "Uprehand him!" he ordered to the squad at the ladder. They uprehanded him without struggle. "Lay off!" he called, "Lay off, will ya'?" Yansio saw the event from across the pit. "That's White Knight Wonsburry!" he called out to get them to not think he's a Skorath or anything. The Line Sergeant from across the room ran over to the White Knight. "Where the Heck were ya' Wonsburry?!" 01:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 11 It was an easy victory for the Skaroth. The demons, dragons, undead, goblins and Zamorakians were combating the rebel paladins and marine corps, overpowering them. Cyranus Slitheen saw someone climb into the Mining guild. The alien followed, and took a unit of demons with him. The demons blocked all exits, and were trying to find any people hiding in the tunnels. Cyranus Slitheen had just eaten a dwarf. He spoke to another dwarf. "We do not believe in surrender. We will fight to the very death, stupid small human. Theres no honour in surrender. We Raxacoricofallapatorians enjoy the battle and the hunt. Humans are disgraceful things. My masters have give me permission to use this" The Slitheen held up a strange device. Th dwarf shouted "We surrender, we cannot get any more casualties. We will let ourselves be enslaved, so spare our lives. Anyhow, what the hell is that!" "Pitiful human. I might spare your head and use it as a trophy! The rest of this damned world will suffer. The desert goes, the swamp land goes, and the city of...Rock, is it? Bah, never mind. This is a hacking system. It hacks into the software of the interplanetary police, the Judoon. Guess what, Im gonna order them to disintegrate the rest of RuneScape" Cyranus was about to press the button, when a dwarf shot an arrow at it, as it flew into the air. The dwarves charged, but the demons also charged. A dwarf found the device, but Cyranus lifted him up, stole the device and threw the dwarf across the mine. The Slitheen is about to unleash armageddon onto the world.... One dwarf runs out. Alive. He is about to warn the corps of the en-masse. Arnie 14:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 12 Just as White Knight Wonsburry was climbing down the ladder, a really strong lad, named Elmo, was smoking a cigarette and half-turning-mad next to some mithril rocks until a White Knight Omle which had equal rank as Elmo, came to tell him to stop smoking. "Why the heck are you smoking? The whole wide RuneScape 2 is in trouble!" Omle roared. "I know - and quite frankly - I dont give a darn." Elmo asked. "Some monster is trying to unleash evil onto this whole world! Why don't you care!" "We're all gonna die anyway, there are only a few of us remaining..." Elmo muttered. "KNIGHTS!," Omle roared "that includes you Elmo." "We need a plan!!" Omle continued. As soon as the word plan was heard, a majority of the White Knights swore. "Do you want to stay here and let RuneScape 2 fall apart, or go ahead and at least try to prevent RuneScape 2 from falling?" Elmo roared. "What the heck, Elmo, you back up? Good." Omle snapped. "We do not have enough rescources to plan anything at all, as half your minds have seemed like they have gone to sleep. So what we'll have to do is to climb up and fight ourselves. May our god and may luck be on our side...." And so, they decided to infiltrate Falador through reverse, and went out of the door instead of the ladder, fighting all kinds of monsters such as King scorpions before finally getting to the north entrance of Falador.... Emos Talk to me 20:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 13 "I went to buy the ten steel pickaxes, when Line Captain told me to go and stand guard on the North-East corner of the city wall." Wonsburry tried to explain while panting. "I met up with a squad of archers. Then the Skorath attacked that part of the wall. A guy from Demansio's platoon came running across the city wall to help us. After the killed all the Skorath only me and the guy from Demansio's platoon was left." Demansio charged up to Wonsburry, not in an offensive or attacking manner, but in a manner of urgency. "Where is he? Where did the archer from my platoon go?!" White Knight Wonsburry was startled by the Knight's loudness. "I don't know." "You don't know?!" "I said I don't know! After everyone was dead I saw the squad meet up with you and McWhite. I tried to follow, but some marines were fighting some invaders in the Eastern square. I then realized that I forgot my battleaxe at the wall. If I went back I would've been noticed by the Skorath, and most likely killed. Once the Skorath killed the marines that were fighting them, they walked off somewhere. That's when I came running over, and entered the Mining Guild." Wonsburry finished his true and dangerous story that happened. Demansio turned around to McWhite. "Sir, I'll be right back." He then dashed to the ladder, and started climbing. McWhite was confused. Why would someone go out the Hellish battlefield that was occurring above on their own? "Where are you going, Knight?" "I said I'll be right back!" Demansio reached the top of the ladder and ran off somewhere. Wonsburry was both astounded to see that very dangerous action, and was also confused to why someone would do that. "What the Hell?" Moments that seemed like multiple minutes turned into seconds that seemed like hours while the marines in the Mining Guild were waiting for a corpse to fall down the ladder, or Demansio to return with his only surviving platoon member. 01:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 14 Nazaratol found his way back into Falador, sharing the blood shed. He was pleased. Victory is his. But his communications device bleeped. "Port Sarim has fallen to the masters. Port Sarim is destroyed, no hope of rebuilding it." Nazaratol laughed most evilly. He wandered into the Mining Guild. ---- Private Tarikto watched in horror, as Port Sarim had exploded. The true masters of the Skaroth were soaring up above. Tarikto had realized the terrible truth about these creatures. He had to send a message to McWhite, his leader. He wrote down; Dear McWhite, leader of the Asgarnian Maroine Corps, Port Sarim has fallen. It has no hope of being rebuilt. Nazaratol isn't the true master of the Skaroth. Flying monsters are! But there is a terrible secret about these things; they are called Daleks. They are nothing i have ever seen. They can fly without wings! Impossible! Their hide is metal, making them some sort of machine/ living creature hybrid. But they do not originate on RuneScape. They captured me and told me the truth. Aliens are real, and the Dalek masters are aliens! They can kill in one blast, thats what happened to Sir Amik Varze in Taverley. If you recieve this message, don't reply, as i will be dead soon. Private Tarikto He strapped the message to a carrier pigeon and sent in the direction of Falador. He cried. The Daleks found him. He died trying to save the world. Arnie 08:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 15 Tumarrin, the now very veterenized lunar magician was marching into Falador with a platoon from R Company. He saw the explosion from the direction of Port Sarim. The once mighty and important city for trade and commerce had been destroyed without much effort. "Crap!" He yelled at the sight and sound of the explosion. People all among the ranks started talking and exclaiming. "What the Hell?" "Sarim has fallen!" "What happened to S Battalion?!" The White Knight in charge of the platoon that Tumarrin was marching along started to lay out an order. "Marines! We need to find any survivors, and try to kill the bloody Skaroth who's now burning down Port Sarim!" The Marines started to cheer. They charged with their officer into the blazing city. Tumarrin didn't charge in. He knew it was a vary bad mistake that the officer had made. He started to march with other platoon that now started to double-time it to the Southern entrance to Falador. Once they arrived they met moderate resistance from Skaroth guards. The platoon over powered them and killed them, though it was not necessarily a victory. The Skaroth took three deaths, while the platoon took five deaths and three wounded. At the time that the Skaroth were killed off, the 70% of S Battalion finally reached the entrance Falador. "What are you guys doing here?" the commanding oficer asked, "Go! Move into Falador!" The group of marines started cautiously walking. They saw a carrier pigeon heading towards the Mining Guild. They decided to follow it. 21:55, 22 October 2007 (UTC)